


Two Boys, One Bed

by Username8746489



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: While checking into their hotel room, Nathaniel and Marc realize they made a mistake booking it.(AKA The good old story of two people, one bed)
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Two Boys, One Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [christallized](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christallized/gifts).



Nathaniel cheered, pushing open the door to the hotel room they booked and running in, “Here we are!” Marc chuckled, walking in quieter than the other. “Can you believe we’re in London, an entire other city, for a comic convention? Without our parents?! This is going to be so fun!”

Both boys stopped with the startling realization there was only one bed.

“What fanfic did we just walk into?” Marc groaned, putting his face in his hands.

Nathaniel bit his lip, “Ah, that’s probably on me. I was the one who booked the room. Sorry.”

“I-It’s fine!” Marc reassured, silently freaking out that he would be sleeping next to the boy he liked, “We’re both boys, right?”

“Y-Yeah, it should be fine!”

\---

This was not fine. This was  _ not  _ fine.

Marc and Nathaniel both laid awake, looking up at the ceiling. Marc had a clear idea of why he couldn’t sleep, but couldn’t figure out Nathaniel’s reasoning.

With a small sigh of indignation, Nathaniel rolled over, moving closer to Marc, throwing one of his legs over Marc’s hip.

Marc immediately felt his face up, "N-Nathaniel?"

The other boy buried his own face in Marc’s chest, hiding the redness of his cheeks, "You're comfortable."

His brain was mush. He could not think. _What was happening?!_

Nathaniel blushed from embarrassment, “I fall asleep faster when I’m cuddling something. I usually use a pillow, but the ones here are kinda small.” He leaned back, looking up at Marc, “Are you fine with me using you instead?”

Marc was grateful for the dark hiding his blush, “Y-Yeah! Definitely!”

Nathaniel made a content noise, snuggling closer to Marc.

Marc smiled, staring down at this boy he adored. He relaxed, letting his arms wrap around him.

Maybe one day he’d reveal his feelings. For now though, he was content to bask in the euphoria this moment brought him. He found himself drifting asleep, cuddling the boy of his dreams.

Meanwhile, Nathaniel was musing over his decisions.

Yes, he was very comfortable, but his explanation earlier brought him a very important question.

Why  _ was  _ he cuddling Marc instead of a pillow? That would’ve been easier and a whole of a lot less embarrassing.

Lost in his thoughts, Nathaniel found himself looking up at those lips.

Those very kissable lips.

_ How would Marc react if he brought those to his own? Would he grow compliant or would he grow involved in the kiss as well? What would he do with his hands? Maybe he would hold Nathaniel and- _

Nathaniel made a small squeaking sound, surprised by his own thought process.

Why was he thinking like that? It’s not like he liked Marc or even boys-

…

Oh.

**_Oh._ **

Nathaniel never thought he’d be having a sexuality crisis while cuddling his crush(?) in a hotel room in London in the middle of the night, but here he was.

He glanced up at Marc’s face yet again, staring at the state of bliss he was in. Nathaniel smiled, pressing his face in closer to Marc’s chest.

He could deal with it in the morning. For now, he’d be happy to sleep with Marc.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for trading with me :DDD
> 
> Can't wait for that angst ;))))


End file.
